


The Rest of Our Lives

by anyothergirl415



Series: Loveland High verse [25]
Category: CW Network RPF, Real Person Fiction, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-15
Updated: 2010-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Graduation day is upon them, here’s how it goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rest of Our Lives

It was the off shade of yellow that looked like it once covered the walls of a 1960’s suburban kitchen that was really throwing Chad off. He was fairly certain no one - not even the wonder J's - could look good in this cap and gown ensemble. Chad had always thought their school colors were ridiculous - come on, yellow and green? But this was too much.

"Wow. Look at you." Christian stopped just inside the bathroom, staring at Chad in the mirror. "That's really ..."

"The worse shade of yellow ever? Yes. I must agree." Chad turned toward Christian, smirking softly. "At least I won't be the only one out there in this."

There was something wet glistening in Christian's eyes and Chad was surprised enough it took him a moment to realize they were tears. Smirk falling, Chad stepped forward and reached out for his boyfriend. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Christian shook his head and cleared his throat. He reached up and grasped Chad's shoulders, squeezing softly. "I want you to know that I am so very proud of you. Everything you've gone through, the man you've become, it's really amazing Chad."

Chad wasn't really the sentimental type but there were tears forming in his own eyes and he sniffed. Not really knowing what to say, Chad stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Christian. He couldn’t have gotten to this place without him, so much so he didn’t know if he even would have _survived_ this year if Christian hadn’t been there. “Thank you,” he whispered, meaning so much more than those two little words could express.

“You’re welcome,” Christian whispered back and Chad knew that he got it, he simply understood on a higher level.

After a few lingering moments Chad stepped back, wiping at his eyes with the sleeve of the hideous gown. “God, chick flick much?”

“Would you have preferred me to punch your arm and say, good job son?” Christian smirked, straightening Chad’s cap.

Chad groaned and shook his head. “No way. I may be kinky but you call me son and we’re gonna have to really discuss things.”

Christian laughed. “Don’t worry; my kinks don’t work that way.” His fingers traced over Chad’s jaw and his smile softened to something fond and soft once more. “I meant it though.”

“I know you did.” Chad nodded and leaned into the touch for just a moment. Then he leaned forward and gently kissed Christian, laughing when his cap bumped into the man’s temple. “Just gotta get my shoes and I’ll be set to go.”

Pulling up the robe to put his shoes on made him rethink the idea of putting it on before his shoes. No, there wasn’t much logic to that. And Christian laughed at his grumbled complaints.

When he finally had the laces tied he stood and shook the robe down, scraping his teeth over his bottom lip. He had a question – or a thought really – that he wanted to voice but he wasn’t sure of Christian’s reaction. Or maybe he was just too uncertain of the answer he might receive.

“So, you think my mom will be there?” Chad asked softly, walking over to the dresser to riffle through their wallets and watches and whatever other random crap had made it to the desk.

“Chad…” Christian’s voice was surprisingly close, his hand resting on Chad’s arm a moment later. “Just, don’t get your hopes up okay?”

Chad knew that Christian was right. Getting his hopes up at that point was ridiculous. The likelihood of his mom going to the ceremony was pretty slim, even if he’d sent her an invitation. Sighing, he forced himself to nod and looked over at Christian. “You don’t think she’ll come.”

“No, I don’t,” Christian whispered and it felt good that Christian didn’t lie to him but it was still painful to hear. “Listen, Chad, you know how I feel about her. I can’t give her credit. I just don’t want you to be disappointed if she doesn’t show up. This is a good day, a great one; don’t let it get you down.”

The pain easing slightly, Chad nodded once more and smiled. “Yeah, okay, you’re right. _Of course._ ”

“Well I am a genius.” Christian shrugged like it was no big deal then laughed, tugging on Chad’s arm. “Let’s go. You don’t want to be late to your own graduation.”

Chad stumbled after Christian, swallowing down the desire to say _yeah_ , he probably wouldn’t mind being late. Or missing it completely. Big gatherings just weren’t really Chad’s thing. Though after the way Prom ended, maybe he had something to look forward too.

  


“Birds do not sleep in their nests. They may occasionally nap in them, but they actually sleep in other places,” Mike spoke quietly, likely not even loud enough for Misha to hear, but the words were soothing regardless.

“Have you seen my socks?” Misha asked, head poking out of the closet then returning back inside a moment later.

Staring at himself in the mirror, Mike took a deep breath and exhaled. “In the United States, a pound of potato chips cost two hundred times more than a pound of potatoes.”

Something loud clattered in the closet then Misha jumped up, holding out a pair of bright plaid socks. “Ha! Victory. I am incredible.”

Mike nodded and smiled briefly at his boyfriend then returned to fidgeting with the tie around his neck. Dressing up under robes? Ridiculous. “Mr. Snuffleupagas' first name was Alyoisus.”

This time Misha heard him and he looked up, frown erasing his smile. “What?”

“You know, Snuffleupagas, from Sesame Street?” Mike turned to Misha and shrugged. His palms were sweating but he couldn’t even figure out why. It wasn’t like he had a reason to be so nervous. How hard was it to walk up on stage and get his diploma?

Sure, he could trip, fall flat on his face in front of everyone, make a complete idiot of himself… oh right, that was pretty much why he was nervous.

“Michael? Are you feeling okay? You’re so pale.” Misha crossed quickly to him, touching his knuckles to Mike’s forehead.

“Just, nervous,” Mike muttered and looked away, fidgeting with Misha’s shirt hem. “My parents don’t care about a lot of this stuff but they’ll be there today you know? And I just, what if I do something stupid?”

“Then I’ll do it too.” Misha shrugged and smiled softly at him.

“Collins comes before Rosenbaum.” Mike pointed out; still rather annoyed that he wouldn’t even be able to sit by his boyfriend during the ceremony.

“Well,” Misha hummed softly and cupped his cheek, letting his forehead drop against Mike’s. “Want me to do something first? So just in case you do it won’t be nearly as noticeable?”

“Because I’m sure Grandma wants to see you fall flat on your face,” Mike muttered, in possibly too foul of a mood to be cheered up by his super sweet and wonderful boyfriend, fiancé, whatever.

“Hey, Michael Rosenbaum, what are you doing?” Misha’s hands settled on either side of Mike’s neck, squeezing until Mike straightened up and met Misha’s eyes. “Are you chickening out? Seriously? The boy who punched Carver in the nose in the middle of the hallway the same day he came out to his parents? The one who was brave enough to risk ridicule every single day? And now you’re scared of a walk across the stage to get your diploma?”

Mike sighed and rolled his eyes, giving Misha a fake smile. “Oh yeah, because all of that makes me real bad ass.”

“Why does this matter to you so much?” Misha frowned, head tilting to the side in confusion. “You’ve never cared about being perfect before.”

No, Mike couldn’t really explain the need to not screw this up either. Maybe it was because his parents kept giving him slightly disapproving looks ever since he told them about the engagement and Mike didn’t like it. Sure they weren’t always involved in his life but he knew they cared and that mattered to Mike. “Is it so weird that I just want to make my parents proud?”

“Not really so weird.” Misha shook his head and smiled softly at Mike. “I think everyone feels that way at some point in time.”

The doorbell rang over Mike’s laugh and they kissed gently before grabbing their robes from the bed. “Who do you think is here? I thought my parents were meeting us at the stadium.” Mike ran into Misha’s back at the bottom of the stairs and he frowned. “Misha?” He looked around his boyfriend, staring up at the man and woman there.

It was actually pretty easy to figure out who they were. The man looked just like an older version of Misha, bright blue eyes and thick black hair. The woman was holding Calliope and the smile on her lips was just like Misha’s. Mike hadn’t given much thought to meeting Misha’s parents, he’d just figured it would happen at some point. Certainly never like this.

“Mom, Dad, what are you guys doing here?” Misha asked in quiet confusion, stepping forward to take Calliope from his mom a moment later.

“You didn’t actually think we’d miss your graduation did you?” Misha’s mom frowned, her fingers grasping at the purse strap on her shoulders.

“Misha, be nice, your parents drove all the way out here to see you and Calli.” Grandma K frowned in disapproval, reaching out to smooth a piece of Calliope’s hair that was sticking up.

“Sorry, I just, didn’t expect you,” Misha murmured apologetically and turned to hand Calliope over to Mike before turning back to his parents and stepping forward.

Mike watched as he briefly hugged his mom then he turned to his dad. The man stuck his elbow out and Mike’s eyes widened slightly. Sure, he knew that Misha’s dad had started the weird greeting but it was something special to see this between his boyfriend and his parents. Misha smiled just a little brighter and touched his elbow to his dad before stepping back beside Mike again.

It felt oddly flattering when Misha didn’t take Calliope back like he did when his mom had the girl and Mike felt a little guilty for thinking such things but it couldn’t be helped. After all, Mike _was_ the one who had been there all year for Misha when his parents had gotten fed up of the noise and shipped him off.

“Mom, Dad, this is Mike. We’re going to get married.” Misha slid his arm around Mike’s middle as he spoke and Mike had to drop his eyes because the flush on his cheeks was too intense.

It was silent for a few minutes then Misha’s mom cleared her throat. “Well, that’s great honey, I’m glad you found someone to be happy with.”

It wasn’t the best but Mike figured it could have been far worse so it was really best to just go with it. He smiled as he greeted both parents, still holding Calliope in his arms. When Misha’s mom reached out for her she clutched tighter to Mike and hide her face in his shoulder. Mike couldn’t help grinning at that.

“She doesn’t do so well with strangers,” Misha pointed out with that still mostly fake smile on his lips. “Grandma? We’ve got to get over to the stadium now.”

“Shouldn’t Mike be going with his family?” Misha’s mom asked as they stepped out of the house, heading for Grandma’s car.

Misha looked over at him and Mike pursed his lips for a moment before looking up at the woman once more. “I am.”

It was a simple enough answer but she seemed shocked, her steps faltering. Mike wanted to laugh, because what did she think? That this was some type of joke? He swallowed down the amusement though and bent down to get Calliope in her car seat. It was going to be a long, but very interesting, day.

  


The sea of yellow gowns didn't keep Jensen from spotting his boyfriend further back down the line. Jared had hit a growth spurt over the last few months and he was easily one of the tallest in their class. Personally, Jensen thought the alphabetical thing was stupid but at least he'd make it back to his seat after getting his diploma in time to watch Jared walk across the stage as well.

The music began playing and Jensen turned forward as they began to walk out. Jensen wasn't really nervous, more eager to be done and go to the big party. Because he and Jared were neighbors and boyfriends it was decided that all the friends would have a group party at their houses. There was a gate between their fences that would be open and everyone would be free to roam between them. Jensen thought the ceremony was going to be ridiculously long since his excitement was so strong.

As soon as everyone had filed out to their seats the Principal took the microphone. In all honesty, Jensen zoned out through the speeches, not really caring about the words of encouragement. Jensen was pretty set on his future, he didn’t really need to listen to things like _stay on the right path_ and _our future is so bright we need shades_. Maybe Jensen had never really cared enough about his school but, whatever.

It felt like _days_ had passed before they started listing off the names and Jensen filed forward with the line of people, glancing back at the sea of pasty yellow and trying to spot a friendly face. It was Misha he saw first and the boy gave him a thumbs up and a wide grin.

Jensen was still chuckling softly when the Principal called, “Jensen Ackles.” That was the moment the nerves hit, surprising Jensen enough to have him clutching the hand railing as he walked up the stairs then across the stage. He shook his Principal’s hand and someone from the board handed him his diploma.

Then, just as it had started, it was over and Jensen was walking back across the stage, stopping for a picture from the professional photographer then heading to his seat. Jensen traced the edges of the dark blue plaque his diploma was in, trying to absorb the fact that he was no longer a high school student. He couldn’t even believe how far this year had brought him.

Jensen looked up again when Misha’s name was called, smiling at his friend then smothering a laugh as Misha touched his elbow to the Princpal’s extended hand. It was enough to have the man stumbling over the next name, clearly confused, and Jensen gave in to the pull of a laugh.

When Misha walked in front of him Jensen reached out and slapped their palms together, pleased that his friend had spiced things up a little.

The next to be called that he cared and got called, was Chad. There was a faint scowl on Chad’s face but Jensen could see the underlining smirk and he knew that his friend was pleased, no matter what he seemed to be displaying.

When Chad walked past him Jensen smacked his arm and Chad laughed, flipping him off before heading to his seat. Weirdly enough, Jensen was kind of proud of Chad. He didn’t know a lot of people that could go through the crap Chad went through and still manage to keep his head held up.

Jensen wanted to turn and look and see where Christian was, knowing the man would probably be glowing with pride – he was fairly certain he heard Christian call out when Chad’s name was said – but it would be impossible to spot the man in the crowd so he didn’t try.

Once more Jensen zoned out, picking at his nails as the names ticked by. Then ‘Lidia Orolos’ was called and Jensen was looking up because he knew what was next. The Principal said, “Jared Padalecki,” and Jensen dropped his diploma on his lap so he could clap hard for his boyfriend, wide grin on his face.

Jared headed across the stage, nearly tripping on his shoes for a moment then straightening up. Jared made his classic _I’m good_ motion and a laugh rippled through the crowd. As Jared shook the required hands and took the diploma, Jensen stood, ignoring the disapproving look of Mrs. Maples standing off to the side.

His boyfriend clambered down the steps, barely remembering to stop and smile for his picture then he was heading for Jensen. They grinned at each other and Jensen wanted to push forward for a kiss but remembered just in time that just because the school knew about them didn’t necessarily mean all the families in the stands did. They didn’t want to piss anyone off.

Instead, Jensen hugged Jared, squeezing him tightly. “Congrats,” he murmured and Jared squeezed him harder.

Then Jared was pulling away and giving Jensen a final grin before heading back down the aisle for his row of chairs.

The last person Jensen cared about watching was Mike. For years, Mike had been his only real best friend, the one person Jensen could really turn to. They weren't as close anymore, Mike had Misha and Jensen had Jared but the boy was still important. Mike looked nervous, fidgeting when the Principal called his name.

For a moment, Jensen thought Mike was going to trip or something but the boy managed to pull through and his grin was relieved and bright as he left the stage. Once more Jensen stood to hug his friend, laughing as Mike muttered something about the size of blue whales.  
The rest of the names didn't matter much, though Jensen did cheer loudly for Tom.

Finally, it was over, everyone was back in their seats and the Principal gave a final little speech about how proud he was, etc. Jensen barely suppressed an eye roll, his hand itching up to his hat.

When the man finally officially announced the graduating class, Jensen grabbed his cap and threw it up in the air along with everyone else. He didn’t wait to see where his had fallen, instead turning to weave through the already moving crowd so he could find Jared. He clutched his diploma tightly, maybe still in a little disbelief that it had actually happened.

Just as he was starting to think that Jared’s height hadn’t really helped for locating at _all_ , a pair of arms wrapped around his middle and pulled him back. Jensen instantly relaxed into the heat of his boyfriend, bright smile curving his lips up. He turned to Jared and leaned up, kissing him deeply.

“God, you two, get a room,” Chad drawled beside them and Jensen could practically _feel_ his eye roll.

Jared was laughing as they broke from the kiss, hooking his arm around Chad a moment later and dragging him in for a hug. “My precious little Chaddy-poo, all grown up and ready to face the real world.”

“Shut up Padalecki, I can and will kick your ass,” Chad muttered but Jensen noticed the way the boy hugged him back.

Before Chad could escape too far Jensen grabbed him and hugged him just as tight. He was laughing into Chad’s shoulder as the blond grumbled some more and pushed him away. After his own back of course.

When Misha and Mike found them, Misha was carrying Calliope and Jared bounced forward, eager to sweep the little girl out of his Dad’s arms. Jensen was fairly certain he and Jared were going to have the _baby_ talk some time in the not too distance future. Oh well, it was really cute to watch Jared with Calliope anyway.

They all exchanged hugs – yes, even Chad – and Jensen could feel the giddy excitement bubbling around them. It was still a sea of gross yellow in every direction but it was intermixed with normal clothes too so it wasn’t as maddening as it had been. Jensen was ready to party, even if it was family supervised, and when his hand thread through Jared’s, it only made things more perfect.

  


"Now see I like to leave them just long enough to get darkened, the middle keeps cooking even after you take them off the grill."

"Is that the big secret Alan? Nothing in your recipe?"

"No it's all about the cooking skills and how you arrange the coals."

Jared looked down at the open bun on his plate then over at his boyfriend. As much as he supported their fathers bonding over barbeque, he'd really rather eat sometime before his stomach collapsed and he died of starvation.

"Dad, come on," Jensen whined and shifted impatiently from foot to foot.

Thank God for his boyfriend.

Once they’d both gotten their burgers they headed over to the picnic table to fix them up, weaving through people. Having a party together was a good idea for the most part but having Mike, Misha, and Chad join in the party thing made the crowd kind of massive. Jared had seen Misha, Mike and Calliope with a couple that had to have been Misha’s parents.

Jensen and he had watched as Misha’s parents met Mike’s and Jared couldn’t help wondering how awkward that was. He didn’t know a lot about Misha’s family, just that they couldn’t handle having the baby under their roof which was why Misha was there instead of home. Jared didn’t even know if Misha was out to his parents so both Jensen and him were watching curiously just in case things got out of hand or something.

Plates in hand, Jensen and Jared found a table filled on one end by a handful of Jared’s cousins. He smiled and waved at them before sitting across from his boyfriend, warm smile on his lips.

“So, that’s over then,” Jensen said through a mouthful of burger, grinning back at Jared. “All graduated, full summer ahead with nothing to do but prepare for college.”

“You know what? Forget the cabin in Estes thing. We should take a road trip,” Jared suggested and it was just a random idea but when he actually thought about it, it sounded _amazing_. “All of us.”

“All of us? Could we really take Calliope on a road trip?” Jensen’s eyebrows rose and he was smiling at Jared with that one smile, the one that said he thought Jared was adorable and maybe a little crazy.

“So we get a big van, she can come along.” Jared shrugged. It seemed easy enough to him, they didn’t even have to go far, just down to California or something, see the ocean, share the driving. “Come on, we’ve both got a lot of money as graduation presents.”

“But that’s supposed to be for school,” Jensen pointed out but it was more just a side note. Jared grinned, thinking that Jensen actually sounded like he was considering it.

“We won’t use all of it. If we all chip in, it won’t be so bad.” Jared leaned forward, his eyes widening with the idea. “God it would be so fun.”

Jensen hummed, looking over and spotting Chad. He lifted his hand in a wave then looked back at Jared. “What about Christian? Don’t you think that will be hard for Chad?”

“We’ll bring him with too. We’re all friends with him now, it wouldn’t be so weird, and we don’t have to tell the parents that he’s coming. Or we do, we say he’s our adult supervision. He could buy us beer.” Jared grinned, nearly bouncing with the idea. Now that it was there, he couldn’t escape how _awesome_ it would be.

“Who’s buying us beer?” Chad asked as he pushed Jared over to sit beside him on the bench.

“Christian.” Jensen scooted down to continue sitting across Jared, grinning at Chad’s slack jaw. “Jared had this crazy idea to go on a road trip this summer, all of us. Christian included.”

“Really?” Chad pursed his lips for a moment then slowly nodded, grabbing a chip from his plate and popping it in his mouth. “Let’s do it. Seriously, I can cover a lot of the cost from the money my mom gave me. We could all fit in Christian’s SUV. Even Calli in the car seat. We should do it.”

“Really?” Jared laughed and looked around the party once more, spotting Mike and Misha and waving them over. “God that would be amazing. Do you think Christian would go for it?”

“Yeah I do. We’re both looking forward to the day when we can act like a regular couple; this would be good for that.” Chad looked as excited as Jared felt and the fact that this was really going to happen kind of made Jared want to jump around.

“I think my parents will say yes,” Jensen said distractedly like, clearly already thinking about the ways he could talk his parents into it. “And the graduation money will help.”

“What’s up?” Mike dropped down beside Jensen, nudging him over so Misha and Calliope could fit as well.

Jared slid down the bench too, once more sitting across from Jensen and grinning over at their friends. “We’re going on a road trip this summer. You three have to come.”

“Three?” Misha looked over at Calliope in his arms then back at Jared. “Really? I’m not sure I could afford that.”

“I’ll cover you,” Mike said without hesitation, grinning as wide as the rest of them. “This is the best idea ever. We using Christian’s SUV?”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure.” Chad nodded, speaking around another mouthful of chips. “When he gets here I’ll ask him.”

Jared looked toward Jensen when the boy’s ankle came to rest against his own under the table. They shared a warm smile before Jared looked back at their friends, listening to all the new road trip ideas. He was pretty sure this was going to be the best summer of their lives, followed by the best first year at college with Jensen as his roommate.

“There’s Christian,” Chad said a few moments later, slipping out of the bench and heading across the backyard.

Jared watched them almost hug then resist, awkwardly shaking hands a moment later. He kind of couldn’t wait until they could be a couple in public, it was like full circle for Chad, a chance for the boy to finally be happy and show it to the world. The road trip would definitely be good for them.

“I’m getting a hot dog,” Jensen said, pulling Jared from his thoughts.

With a laugh, Jared nodded and got up to follow his boyfriend to the grill. Because really? Jared would follow his boyfriend anywhere.

 **The End**

  


**Extended Author’s Notes:**

Quite honestly I can say I never once anticipated this series growing the way it did. And here we are, 130k-ish later and it’s over! I started this half a year ago and these boys have always been the background of my mind no matter what other project I was working on. I’m going to miss them terribly.

Anyway, I just wanted to take a moment to say to every person who read the series and went through the journey with me, THANK YOU. Seriously, even if you never left feedback or even if you waited until it was all done, I really appreciate it. That’s probably all so very cheesy of me to say but it’s the truth and knowing anyone else loves them as I do (but not more than hehe) makes it completely worthwhile.

♥  



End file.
